Problem: Assume this first statement is true: John likes sushi. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If a person does not like sushi, then the person is not John.
Solution: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the contrapositive of the original statement. The contrapositive is logically equivalent to the original statement, so yes, the second statement can be deduced from the first statement.